KotaroxYue
by PhoandRicebitch
Summary: What happens when Kotaro Too tough for anything has to go to a school Dance?  Yue ayase and Kotaro Inugami Have never got along, Now their dancing together?  Couples: KotaroxYue hint of NegixNodoka Enjoy Please review!  Ps might be bad cause I just starte
1. Chapter 1 The dance?

Just Want to tell you I'm just started making stories and this is my first one I am very bad a punctuation just to let you know-  
Well I hope you like my story... I love KotaroxYue and there's not much stories about them out there well the unknown will be finaly unknwon i know theres atleast one more KotaroxYue Fans Out there!

-  
"Yue COME ON!" Yeah yeah I'm coming hold on I need to get something!  
-

Elsewhere was a Obsessed fighting machine Kotaro Inugami who was training hard in the forest.  
After about 3 hours he came back sweaty from training too see an intelligent annoying smart ass coming his way "Oh great" Kotaro said as he passed Yue "touché it ain't so great smelling sweaty dog either you know" "Do you love to make my life a living hell?" "Oh yeah like I would spend time annoying you when I have better things to do ***rolls eyes***" Yue's Mind "Why the hell is his shirt off I hope he doesn't notice I'm blushing! ."  
"Oi is anything wrong there tomato cheeks? Do you have a cold?"  
"No nothings wrong wait why should I tell you mind your own beeswax!"  
"Chill there now I was just trying to help"  
"Funny way of trying to help..Ahh Crapp I forgot I'm supposed to be going to the library with Nodoka and Haruna! Darnn I'm already late see ya later Kotaro" Yue's mind "Did I just say his name..."  
Kotaro:"She's never said my name before.. Hmph"  
Negi: "Hey Kotaro Where have you been I've been searching everywhere"  
Kotaro: "Ahahah sorry I was out training!"  
Negi: "Big new's the schools having a dance!"  
Kotaro: "Wh-wh-what's a Da-ncee?  
Negi: "Too make it simple it's a place where you move fancy like with a girl..."  
Kotaro: "So what do I have to do wit dat?  
Negi: "Since we're the only boys in the whole school your going to have to find a partner.."  
Kotaro: "Is that all pff NO WAY Why the heck waste time when I could train?"  
Negi: "Now now calm down" Negi's mind "I got a plan, Plan A : Black mail :)"  
Kotaro: "What's with that smile of yours?"  
Negi: "Hey do you still have that fear of Chizuru home remedies?"  
Kotaro: "Yeah why do you as- NO NO NO NO NO NO YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"  
Negi: ":) Are you sure about that Kotaro?"  
Kotaro: "What do I have to do"  
Negi: "Go find a partner for the dance"  
Kotaro: "Thanks for asking if I knew how to dance"  
Negi: "Oh shut up and go"  
Kotaro's mind "Who knew he can be so bossy."

Moments later Haruna: "Hey Yue what took you so long?"  
Yue:"Ahahah sorry got caught up on the way"  
Nodoka: "Did'ya hear about the dance coming up?"  
Haruna:"Of course do you already have a partner?"  
Nodoka O/O "Uhmm I want to ask Negi but I'm afraid"  
Yue: "Come on Nodoka you know he likes you ;)"  
Haruna: "Okay okay but, what about you Yue do you have a date? :)"  
Yue: "Nope and I don't plan to have one either"  
Haruna: "Come on Yue thats no fun!"  
Nodoka: "Yeah what about Kotaro?"  
Yue: "One sound...Blehh :P"  
Haruna: "ome on he's cute :)"  
Yue: "He sure is-...Uh oh.."  
Nodoka&&Haruna: "Caught Ahah :)"

Well If I get ONE review I will continue and you will want me to continue trust me ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own Negima If I did you never know what I'd do ;D

Sorry for taking so long to continue just some problems

I would like to thank you for the reviews  
Thanks a lot i take critism lightly and would appreciate if you would tell me if I'm doing anything wrong

Shout outs  
Anonymous Who ever you are,  
Thank you for pointing that out for me 3.5/5 I am very glad that my story got at least as high as that I for one thought it would be ranked as at 2/5.  
I would also like to thank you for giving me tips I really did put spaces between the lines but it didn't work out :\

Watermelondreamland I'm glad my plot doesn't make you leave as soon but I am a bad writer so you might leave me D:  
Yeah I didn't mean to put the smiles really but I guess it kinda came out Mmf.. Oh well I'll try to get better at this

Marze09  
Glad you like it,  
that story was my inspiration to make this Fanfic of KotaroxYue pairing I fell in love with it deeply.  
I'm not sure what to rate it as of yet  
but I'm guessing its going into a T rating maybe?  
We'll see.

"Oi Kotaro-Kun"

Shouted Negi from afar

"Something wrong Negi?"

Kotaro shouted back just about done with his training

"No no nothing but after you are done with your training please come to my office if thats alright with you."

"I guess I don't have anything better to do anyways"  
_Geez I wonder what he's planning now that guy_

'Thank you! Well I have to get going now bye"  
As Negii running back knowing his plan is full proof  
_Plan A going just how I planned_

"See ya later then"  
_Maybe he's going to show me a new technique he learned  
_His eyebrows creasing up whenever he though about something

Yue POV  
_Who's that? _Yue thought to herself  
Squinting to get a image of who that was  
it took a few seconds to make out a figure  
"KOTARO"  
**Third person POV**  
Yue thoughtlessly shouted loud enough for Kotaro to hear.  
"Hmph... Oh if it isn't tomato cheeks"  
Kotaro smirked while saying this

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!"  
Yue said, A bit impatiently

Ohh...Kotaro grinning evily at seeing her reaction  
"Do you want me to call you shortie?"

Yue POV  
"HECK NO!"  
_Why is he acting so arrogant ehh but he looks so adorable right no- Wait what am I saying?  
Ahh Yue snap out of it!  
_  
A quick breeze flew over Yue while she was lost in her train of thoughts.  
And like every Anime/Manga that happened what you expected happened  
Her skirt flew up revealing purple and white stripes panties.

"Well if you're done I gotta head to Negi's office see ya!...Stripes"  
'Kotaro winked and left'

"H-how did he know what Panties I was wearing and in seconds it hit her she forot to ask Kotaro to the dance"  
_Ahh Baka baka _  
'While pounding fiercely on her head  
(Authors note I know what your thinking cliche I can't help it you know you love me)  
Back in Negi's office  
"Kotaro there you are I was starting to get worried"

"Ahh gomen gomen I got caught up along the way"  
Saying that while closing his eyes and one hand resting behind his head"

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Ahh about that"  
Negi smirked fearfully

_Whats with his look  
_Kotaro looking a bit frightened in which would happen next

"Apparently today Nadoka asked me to the dance"

"So whats that gotta do wit me?"

"Ohh EVERYTHING"  
Sending shivers down Kotaro's spine  
THE END FOR THIS CHAPTER.  
Did you enjoy  
What's gonna happened next?  
Anyways thanks for wasting your time reading  
Critism appretiated  
THANK YOU =3  
Please review  
I understand my grammar is TERRIBLE  
I failed that without thinking :D


End file.
